THE GAMES (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT] NC21! YAOI! Kyungsoo, kekasih Baekhyun ternyata selingkuh dengan Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah rekan bisnisnya di kantor. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan 'permainannya' ketika ia melakukan sebuah 'kesalahan' terhadap Baekhyun. "Berhentilah bermain-main dan jadilah kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight BaekSoo, ChanSoo! RnR!


_**FF Request by : Moon Park**_

 **~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Kyungsoo.. kali ini kau memasakan apa untukku?" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang dan menopangkan dagunya pada bahu sempit lelaki mungil itu. Sontak lelaki mungil yang tengah di peluk oleh Baekhyun itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang wajah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kesukaanmu" bisiknya.

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya saat ia mendengar suara lembut Kyungsoo dan kemudian ia mengecup singkat bibir hati kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik untukku, Kyung"

Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo memeluk leher Baekhyun.

"Aku harap begitu"

Kyungsoo menggesekkan hidung keduanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Ingin menyuapiku?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tentu"

Dan Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk membawa makanan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Baekhyun menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Nah.. duduklah. Biarkan aku menyuapimu"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya ketika Kyungsoo hendak menyuapinya. Dan melahapnya dengan cepat karena masakan kekasihnya ini benar-benar enak. Sepertinya, ia harus segera mencalonkan Kyungsoo sebagai chef agar Kyungsoo dapat menyalurkan hobby nya tersebut.

"Bagaimana?"

"Selalu enak, seperti biasa"

Grep

Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Seperti inilah hal yang selalu di lakukan oleh Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun memujinya seperti tadi.

"Kau harus mengembangkan bakatmu sayang, aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya ketika Baekhyun menawarkannya sesuatu yang menarik. Baekhyun selalu saja berhasil membuat Kyungsoo bahagia dan merasa antusias.

"Benarkah? Tetapi aku tidak yakin jika aku mampu melakukannya. Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu"

"Jika kau mampu meluluhkan hatiku dengan masakanmu, kenapa kau tidak bisa mengalahkan semua orang yang akan menjadi sainganmu nanti? Kau bisa melakukannya, Kyung"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya kurang percaya diri. Tetapi kemudian ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Ne. Aku akan melakukannya. Terima kasih. Kau adalah kekasihku yang terbaik"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo karena jujur saja ia ikut merasa senang jika melihat Kyungsoo senang seperti ini. Ia merasa sedikit bisa mengembalikan senyuman Kyungsoo kembali yang telah lama hilang itu.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Kyung"

Cup

Baekhyun kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dan bahkan ia sudah mengusap-usap leher Kyungsoo guna memperdalam ciumannya. Kyungsoo pun menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan ciuman yang Baekhyun berikan padanya. Ini.. cukup menenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~ THE GAMES ~oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

THE GAMES (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Ini requestan dari **Moon Park**. Dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

Summary: Kyungsoo, kekasih Baekhyun ternyata selingkuh dengan Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah rekan bisnisnya di kantor. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan 'permainannya' ketika ia melakukan sebuah 'kesalahan' terhadap Baekhyun. "Berhentilah bermain-main dan jadilah kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight BaekSoo, ChanSoo! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

EXO - Lightsaber

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun kira hubungannya bersama Kyungsoo sebagai menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sudah berlangsung selama satu tahun ini akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Tetapi setelah ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Kyungsoo tengah berciuman dengan lelaki tak asing di sebuah lift di kantornya, ia mulai merasa jika Kyungsoo telah berkhianat.

Kekasihnya bahkan tidak pernah berciuman dengan sangat mesra seperti itu dengannya. Dan sejak detik itu juga, Baekhyun tau jika Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Mungkin saat Kyungsoo menerima cintanya, Kyungsoo hanya ingin berterima kasih saja padanya karena telah membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukkan.

Ya, Kyungsoo tidaklah mencintainya.

"Ck! Jika kau tidak mencintaiku, kenapa kau menerima cintaku pada saat itu? Aku merasa dipermalukan oleh perasaan bohongmu itu"

Baekhyun ingin sekali meninju lelaki tinggi yang sudah berani-berani mencium kekasihnya hingga seperti itu. Namun ia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri karena ia kenal betul dengan lelaki yang menjadi 'selingkuhan' Kyungsoo tersebut.

Lelaki itu adalah rekan bisnisnya yang dikenal sebagai atasan yang berwibawa dan hampir saja tidak ada sedikitpun hal buruk yang ada pada dirinya. Semua yang ada didalam dirinya nyaris sempurna. Setidaknya, begitulah pemikiran Baekhyun sebelum ia menyaksikan adegan pengkhianatan ini.

Dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Baekhyun memutuskam untuk beranjak darisana tidak ingin merasa tersakiti lagi akibat perlakuan kejam kekasihnya sendiri. Setidaknya, ia sekarang sudah tau alasan dibalik kenapa Kyungsoo jarang ada di apartemennya pada malam hari.

Jadi? Apakah bercinta dengan lelaki tadi yang menjadi alasan utama Kyungsoo?

Ok, Baekhyun mengerti.

Yang harus Baekhyun lakukan adalah segera menelepon Kyungsoo secepatnya dan menyuruhya untuk segera menemuinya di apartemen mereka.

Apartemen mereka?

Ah sepertinya kalian belum tau jika Baekhyun membiarkan Kyungsoo tinggal di apartemennya.

"Kyung? Sudah menyelesaikan acaramu hari ini? Segera temui aku karena aku.. merindukanmu"

Pip

Secara sepihak dan belum mendapatkan jawaban apapun, Baekhyun segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya karena ia merasa marah saat ini.

Seperti inilah sikapnya jika ia tengah marah. Berbicara dengan dingin pada siapa saja tak pandang bulu, bahkan pada kekasihnya sekalipun.

Jika harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, ia rela. Tetapi setidaknya ia harus mendapatkan sebuah kejujuran dari bibir Kyungsoo langsung siapa yang akan ia pilih.

Baekhyun, atau lelaki tinggi itu.

 ** _\- Other side -_**

Cpkh

"Maaf, aku harus menjawab telepon ini"

Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya begitu saja ketika ia merasa ada getaran pada ponselnya. Kemudian ia berjalan sedikit jauh dan menjawab telepon yang ternyata dari Baekhyun itu dengan posisi menunggungi lelaki yang baru saja melakukan ciuman panas dengannya ini.

Sedangkan lelaki itu sedikit mengernyitkan wajahnya mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Kyungsoo dengan seseorang diseberang sana melalui telepon itu.

 _'Kyung? Sudah menyelesaikan acaramu hari ini? Segera temui aku karena aku.. merindukanmu'_

Pip

"Baek, tunggu- aishh apakah ia marah lagi denganku?"

Kyungsoo menggerutu dengan wajah paniknya, namun tubuhnya menjadi kaku ketika lelaki tinggi yang tengah bersama itu kini telah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Siapa? Kekasihmu?" Ucap lelaki itu dengan suara bassnya.

"Iya. Sepertinya ia akan marah padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Chanyeol?"

Ternyata lelaki tinggi itu bernama Chanyeol. Dan ia langsung menampilkan seringaiannya kala membayangkan wajah kekasih dari lelaki bermata bulat ini.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini wajah Baekhyunlah yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Apakah ia merasa bersalah karena telah merebut kekasih kecilnya ini dari lelaki bermata sipit itu? Tapi.. kenapa ia justru merasa ingin tertawa melihat hubungan antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun? Terdengar lucu sekali.

Jika kalian bertanya apakah Chanyeol sudah mengetahui Kyungsoo memiliki kekasih atau tidak, maka jawabannya adalah sudah. Chanyeol bahkan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menjadi kekasihnya dengan sedikit rayuan. Dan berhasil, Kyungsoo dapat dengan mudah menerima cintanya dan akhirnya mereka melakukan 'affair' ini di belakang Baekhyun.

Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol melakukan ini semua. Ia justru memiliki ribuan alasan kenapa ia rela menjadi perusak hubungan orang. Yaitu..

 _'Kau semakin membuatku tertarik, Byun Baekhyun'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~ THE GAMES ~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kala melihat kekasihnya itu duduk termenung di ruang tamu seorang diri. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar marah padanya. Tapi Kyungsoo belum mengetahui apa alasan Baekhyun menjadi marah seperti ini? karena ia merasa ia tidak melakukan hal yang dapat menyakiti hati Baekhyun.

"Istirahatlah, ini sudah malam. Aku tidak ingin kau-"

"Siapa lelaki tadi?"

Perkataan Kyungsoo terpotong oleh kalimat dingin Baekhyun. Bahkan Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Baekhyun. Apakah Baekhyun sudah mengetahui perselingkuhannya?

"Bukankah kau mengenalnya? Dia Chanyeol. Agen bagian Marketing di tempatmu bekerja"

"Ya, aku mengetahui itu. Dan kumohon jangan membuatku lebih marah lagi"

Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam di tengah ruangan itu.

"Apakah dia adalah kekasihmu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ya, dia adalah kekasihku. Maafkan aku, aku melakukan ini karena ada alasan"

"Kau fikir aku akan membiarkan kekasihku selingkuh dengan lelaki idiot itu? Tidak akan. Aku ingin memberinya pelajaran"

"Kumohon jangan lakukan hal bodoh terhadapnya"

"Kau membelanya?"

"T-tidak. A-aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena membelaku. Aku tau kau tidak mencintaiku, Baek. Kau hanya merasa kasihan saja padaku"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu selama ini, kau masih belum mempercayai jika aku mencintaimu?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jemarinya sendiri. Ia sangat kebingungan saat ini.

"Jika kau benar mencintaiku, seharusnya kau menyutubuhiku! Seharusnya kita bercinta! Dan kau tidak pernah melakukan itu!"

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak. Sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan perkataan yang keluar dari bibir polos kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kyung. Aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk melakukan hal sejauh itu"

"Kenapa?! Kau memang tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku. Yang kau lakukan hanya mengecup bibirku dan sudah. Tapi kau tidak tau jika aku selalu menginginkan hal itu!"

"Kyungsoo! Tidurlah. Aku akan menghentikan permbicaraan ini"

"Tidak! Kau memang tidak mengerti jika aku menginginkan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Aku ingin melakukannya bersamamu, Baek! Tetapi kau tidak!"

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya sendiri karena kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa amat sangat pening. Lalu dengan cepat ia menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo melumat bibir kekasihnya itu dengan cukup kasar. Membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan hanya mampu menahan nafasnya.

Baiklah, sepertinya ia ingin membuktikannya pada Kyungsoo.

Namun tidak lama ciuman itu berlangsung, ponsel Baekhyun bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Kyungsoo yang mengertipun, melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan paksa dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Karena biasanya, panggilan yang tertuju pada Baekhyun adalah panggilan penting.

"Yeoboseyo" Ucap Baekhyun setelah menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya.

"..."

"Ah ne Kai sajangnim. Aku akan mempersiapkannya. Mulai kapan aku akan berkerja disana?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Terima kasih"

Pip

Baekhyun memutuskan panggilannya dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo kembali yang sedang menampilkan ekspresi kebingungannya.

"Aku akan pergi"

"Kemana?"

"Aku akan bekerja di luar kota selama beberapa hari. Kau mau ikut?"

"Dan meninggalkan study ku untuk menjadi Chef?"

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Maafkan aku, aku harap kau baik-baik saja selama aku berada di luar kota"

Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu dan mengusap surai hitam Kyungsoo.

"Dan jangan melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya jika kita belum menikah. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kekasihku sendiri" ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya menuruti apa perkataan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~ THE GAMES ~oOo ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari ini Baekhyun harus berangkat pagi-pagi buta, karena Kai yang selaku atasannya lah yang menyuruhnya untuk datang lebih awal. Sebenarnya ia sempat heran kenapa Kai menyuruhnya dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Walaupun ia sering ke luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan, tetapi kali ini tidak biasanya Kai menyuruhnya secara mendadak seperti ini. Tetapi entahlah, Baekhyun tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan itu. Ia harus segera tiba di kantornya saat ini.

Penampilan Baekhyun sebenarnya sangatlah manis. Atau justru bisa dibilang cantik untuk ukuran pria seperti dirinya. Tidak jarang banyak atasan tampan di kantornya yang mengajaknya untuk berkencan, tetapi dengan dinginnya ia menolak ajakan itu semua. Alasan karena satu, ia sudah memiliki Kyungsoo dan ia tidak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya tersebut. Jadi, Baekhyun adalah termasuk tipe orang yang setia.

Dirinya bahkan pernah hampir di culik oleh suruhan atasan di kantornya karena saking ingin memiliki Baekhyun dan menjadikannya kekasihnya. Dia bernama Kris, namun Baekhyun berhasil melarikan diri dan ia bisa bernafas lega karena Kris sudah kembali ke China, tidak bekerja di kantornya lagi.

Sebenarnya kejadian semacam itu sudah sering terjadi padanya, bahkan sampai ada yang mengancam akan menyakiti Kyungsoo jika ia tidak menerima ajakan berkencannya. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah demi keselamatan Kyungsoo dan menjalani kencan itu dengan sikap datarnya. Lelaki yang mengancam akan menyakiti Kyungsoo itu bernama Daehyun, lagi-lagi dewi fortuna berada di pihaknya karena Daehyun saat ini telah menikah dengan seseorang yang di jodohkan oleh orangtuanya.

Dan dari semua kejadian tidak mengenakkan itu, Baekhyun berharap tidak akan terjadi lagi pada dirinya.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika ada bahaya yang lebih besar lagi yang akan mengancamnya.

Cklek

Baekhyun sudah tiba di kantornya, dan ia segera memasuki ruangan Kai untuk mengadakan meeting sebelum keberangkatannya keluar kota. Seperti ini lah yang biasa mereka lakukan jika ada salah satu marketing yang akan di tugaskan keluar kota.

"Selamat pagi sajangnim"

"Oh Baek? Kau sudah datang? Duduklah"

Baekhyun yang awalnya tersenyum sangat manis pada Kai, seketika melenyapkan senyumannya kala melihat seorang lelaki tinggi yang sudah duduk di sofa yang berada diruangan tersebut.

Lelaki yang di lihatnya semalam tengah berciuman panas dengan kekasihnya.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol?

Ingin sekali Baekhyun menampar wajah brengsek Chanyeol saat ini juga jika ia mau di katakan orang yang tidak waras karena tiba-tiba menampar seseorang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun tidak ingin di katakan tidak waras, maka dari itu ia harus mengubur keinginannya dan mungkin ia akan menampar lelaki itu dilain waktu.

"Baekhyun.. kau selalu manis seperti biasa" ucap Chanyeol tidak tau malu saat Baekhyun sudah duduk disebelahnya.

Ck! Tenyata lelaki ini memang benar-benar brengsek.

"Terima kasih sajangnim"

Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun berterima kasih pada atasannya tersebut karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya karena telah memaki Chanyeol walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin melakukannya.

"Jja, tiket kalian sudah aku siapkan. Kalian akan berada disana selama tiga hari. Menjalani meeting berturut-turut setiap harinya dan.. aku mampu kalian bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Aku berharap besar padamu, Byun Baekhyun. Dan.. lebih baik kalian cepat berangkat" ucap Kai dengan antusias.

Tunggu..

Ada satu hal yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti disini.

Tadi apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai?

Kalian?

"Kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah bingungnya. Membuat Kai tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, kalian. Kau dan Chanyeol"

Oh tidak..

Ini bencana.

Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Chanyeol sudah mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Apakah Chanyeol gila?! Atau dia memang tidak waras?! Atau.. keduanya?

Plak!

Reflek Baekhyun menampar keras pipi Chanyeol ketika bibir mereka hampir saja bersentuhan. Ternyata benar, Chanyeol sangatlah brengsek!

Dan apa-apaan ini?

Kenapa Kai diam saja dan justru tersenyum seperti orang bodoh menyaksikan mereka tanpa berniat menolongnya sedikitpun? Ahh! Atau jangan-jangan..

"Terima kasih kau telah membantuku untuk mendapatkan lelaki manis ini, Kai"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~ THE GAMES ~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan eoh? Kalian membohongiku! Kita tidak akan menjalani meeting dengan siapapun disini! Aku menyesal!"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu sambil menyaksikan Baekhyun yang tengah menggerutu seperti nenek-nenek itu.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol merasa amat puas karena berhasil mengelabuhi Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan mereka yang harus tinggal di cottage pinggir pantai ini selama tiga hari kedepan. Ia pun tidak menyangka karena Kai ternyata akan membantunya untuk mendapatkan hati lelaki manis ini. Dan perkiraannya terjawab setelah Kai mengaku jika ia memang ingin memisahkan Baekhyun dari Kyungsoo, karena Kai menyukai lelaki bermata bulat itu.

"Ini sudah malam, kau lebih baik tidur. Apa kau tidak haus sedari tadi marah-marah seperti itu? Kau jadi terlihat seperti wanita haha"

Sontak Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena merasa diremehkan oleh lelaki brengsek ini. Lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan kaki mungilnya melangkah untuk menghampiri tiang listrik berjalan itu.

"Sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat" gumam Baekhyun.

Tentu saja Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya, karena suasana sekitar mereka sangatlah sepi, dan jika mereka bersuara sedikit saja, maka akan terdengar menggema hingga keseluruh ruangan cottage mewah tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Kenapa kau mencium kekasihku eoh?!"

Baekhyun terpaksa mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangkat dagunya angkuh pada Chanyeol. Walaupun ia sedikit menyesali kenapa ia bertubuh pendek tidak seperti lelaki di depannya ini.

"Apa kau cemburu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang meremehkan.

"Tentu saja. Sepertinya aku harus meninjumu untuk memberi pelajaran padamu"

"Silahkan saja jika kau mampu meninjuku"

Bukannya mundur, Chanyeol justru menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Bahkan tubuh tingginya membuat Baekhyun sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"Tentu saja aku mampu!"

Plek(?)

Itu adalah suara kepalan tangan Baekhyun yang di tahan oleh telapak tangan Chanyeol karena Baekhyun baru saja melayangkan tinjuannya. Dan dengan tidak elitnya, Chanyeol tertawa dengan keras karena tubuh mungil Baekhyun itu sama sekali tidak sepadan dengan tubuhnya yang lumayan kekar dan tinggi.

"Apakah dengan berkelahi seperti ini kau dapat membawa Kyungsoo kembali kepelukanmu?"

"Kyungsoo adalah milikku. Dan aku tidak akan sudi menyerahkan Kyungsoo pada lelaki sepertimu. Asal kau tau, aku tidak takut jika kau mengancamku akan memecatku dari pekerjaanku"

Baekhyun terus berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang masih di cengkram dengan kuat oleh Chanyeol agar Chanyeol cepat melepaskannya, namun sia-sia. Chanyeol justru semakin kuat menggenggam tangannya dan bukankah sudah di katakan tadi jika tenaga Baekhyun tidaklah seimbang dengan tenaga Chanyeol?

"Aku selalu melakukan hal yang sportif dan perlu kau ingat, jika aku tidak akan melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu. Jadi.. marilah kita bersaing secara sehat"

Baekhyun berdecih.

"Tentu aku yang akan Kyungsoo pilih. Jadi.. lebih baik kau buang jauh-jauh mimpimu itu"

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang menyeringai. Kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun dan sedikit membuka suaranya.

"Aku.. bisa memuaskan Kyungsoo di bandingkan dengan dirimu. Dan apa kau tau jika Kyungsoo selalu mendesah keras saat kami sedang bercinta?"

Tubuh Baekhyun terasa kaku ketika mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi ia merasa terkhianati dan bahkan ia tidak tau apa-apa mengenai kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku menang selangkah darimu, Byun Baekhyun"

Kemudian dengan seenak jidat, Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun masih terlihat shock disana. Ia sama sekali tidak tau jika Kyungsoo telah melakukan hal sejauh itu bersama Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Dan itu membuatnya sangat marah dan ia semakin ingin membunuh lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu.

Baekhyun kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang luas bersprei putih tersebut, dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Jujur saja, ia akhirnya merasa lelah juga karena terus memikirkan rintangan yang selalu menghampirinya. Dan ia berharap, Chanyeol segera lenyap dari bumi ini, dan dengan begitu ia bisa hidup bahagia bersama dengan Kyungsoo, kekasihnya.

 _'Aku.. harus melakukan sesuatu'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~ THE GAMES ~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sedikit 'bertengkar' dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa kepalanya sedikit pening. Lalu berakhirlah ia disini, di sebuah club yang terletak tidak jauh dari cottage yang di sewanya tadi. Sekedar untuk meminum beberapa minuman beralkohol berasa unik ini, agar pikirannya menjadi sedikit tenang.

Sebenarnya bukan ini tujuannya. Bukan ini tujuan awal kenapa ia melakukan 'permainan' ini terhadap Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin mengajak Baekhyun bersenang-senang disini, tetapi sepertinya cukup sulit untuk membuat nyata harapannya karena sikap Baekhyun yang begitu membencinya dengan alasan 'ia telah mengambil Kyungsoonya'. Hei, jangan salahkan Chanyeol jika ia menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya. Tetapi salahkan Baekhyun sendiri kenapa ia berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo.

Dan Chanyeol..

Hanya memiliki waktu dua hari lagi untuk dapat melanjutkan 'permainannya'. Ia ingin menjadikan Baekhyun mainannya di permainan yang ia buat sendiri itu. Entah kenapa ia memilih Baekhyun sebagai targetnya, tetapi sepertinya memiliki satu alasan untuk itu.

 _'Aku amat sangat tertarik padamu, Baekhyun. Apakah kau tidak menyadari hal itu?'_

Chanyeol menyesap segelas wine merah berkadar alkohol tinggi itu hanya dalam sekali tegukan. Oneshot. Lalu ia sedikit mengernyitkan wajahnya ketika cairan itu melewati tenggorokkannya. Ia tatap gelas itu dan sedikit menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan gerakan berputar.

Membayangkan jika gelas itu adalah hati Baekhyun yang keras namun cantik dan elegan, tetapi hati itu bisa hancur berkeping-keping tak berbentuk jika ia salah dalam melakukan permainannya.

 _'Jadilah lawan mainku. Dan aku berjanji akan bermain dengan lembut'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~ THE GAMES ~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai sajangnim, bisakah aku kembali ke Seoul lebih awal? Untuk apa aku terus berada disini?"

Baekhyun berbicara dengan Kai melalui sambungan teleponnya. Saat ini sudah tengah malam tetapi Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk menelpon sajangnimnya tersebut karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur ditempat ini. Ia tau jika Kai belum tidur di jam seperti ini, maka dari itu Baekhyun berani menghubunginya.

 _'Tiga hari, Baek. Ini adalah permintaan Chanyeol'_

"Lalu apa alasannya ia melakukan hal ini? Ini sama sekali tidak berguna dan membuang waktuku saja sajangnim"

Baekhyun mengernyit kala mendengar Kai justru tertawa diseberang sana.

 _'Tenanglah. Ia yang akan menjelaskannya sendiri padamu'_ jawab Kai dengan santai.

"Aishh baiklah"

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa Baekhyun menuruti perintah dari kedua sajangnimnya yang aneh tersebut, karena ia merasa jika semua usahanya akan sia-sia.

Baekhyun terus menggerutu diatas tempat tidurnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur dengan mengenakan piyama polos ala hotel yang terlihat begitu manis jika ia yang mengenakannya.

Baru saja ia ingin menarik selimutnya, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di buka oleh seseorang dengan sangat kasar. Dan Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia sampai terlupa mengunci pintu.

Brakk!

Mata sipitnya terus menatap ke arah pelaku pendobrak pintu tersebut, yang tengah jalan terhuyung-huyung menuju ke arah tempat tidurnya.

"C-chanyeol?"

Bruk!

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba merangkak diatas tempat tidurnya dan bahkan Chanyeol sudah menindih tubuh mungilnya saat ini.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin melontarkan kalimat makiannya, tetapi seketika perkataannya melayang entah kemana kala mencium aroma alkohol yang menguar dari diri Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol tengah mabuk?

"Lupakan Kyungsoo" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun terasa kaku ketika Chanyeol berhasil mengunci tubuhnya saat ini.

"Tinggalkan Kyungsoo, karena aku.." ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun masih terdiam melihat kearah pandangan Chanyeol yang tertuju pada bibirnya. Membuat Baekhyun menutup rapat kedua bibirnya dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Chanyeol.

Namun bukannya melanjutkan perkataannya, Chanyeol justru menundukkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun menahan bahu Chanyeol dan menamparnya dengan sangat keras.

Plakk!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Baekhyun berteriak pada Chanyeol yang saat ini terdiam memegangi pipinya yang baru saja di tampar oleh Baekhyun. Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah karena ia merasa terkejut bukan main.

Apa maksud Chanyeol melakukan ini padanya? Dia bukanlah Kyungsoo, lalu kenapa Chanyeol ingin menciumnya tadi?

"Ck! Kau masih belum mengerti juga sepertinya"

Chanyeol sedikit mengembangkan seringaiannya dan dengan cepat ia mencengkram kuat kedua tangan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di hadapannya.

Membuat Baekhyun meringis dan terus meronta agar Chanyeol melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. Jujur saja ia merasa takut saat ini, terlebih saat Chanyeol tengah mabuk seperti ini. Bisa aja Chanyeol melakukan hal yang kasar terhadapnya dan bahkan bisa melukainya agar Baekhyun melepaskan Kyungsoo untuknya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melepaskan Kyungsoo! Dia adalah kekasihku! Dan aku sangat menyayanginya!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak sambil menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau meninggalkannya? Apa aku harus melakukan hal yang kasar?"

"Aku akan melawanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu!"

Sebenarnya ingin sekali Baekhyun menangis karena saking ketakutannya, bahkan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Tetapi ia harus menghadapi lelaki ini agar Kyungsoo tidak jatuh ke tangan lelaki brengsek ini. Demi Tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak rela.

Chanyeol kembali tertawa. Bahkan saat ini Chanyeol sudah meletakkan kedua tangan Baekhyun yang di cengkramnya ke atas kepala Baekhyun dan kembali menindih tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin ingin melawanku? Aku adalah lawan yang tidak baik, Byun Baekhyun. Tetapi, jika kau yang menjadi lawanku kali ini, mungkin aku akan melakukannya dengan baik"

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan eoh?!"

Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah dan ia sama sekali tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya di bawah kungkungan lelaki besar ini. Kenapa tubuhnya menjadi lemah dihadapan lelaki brengsek ini?

Chanyeol tertawa puas dalam hati kali melihat bibir Baekhyun yang bergetar, lalu ia kembali mendekatkan bibir keduanya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ikuti permainanku dan kau akan menjadi lawanku. Aku akan bermain dengan lembut"

Cup

Chanyeol segera menabrakkan bibirnya pada bibir kenyal Baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia sungguh penasaran akan rasa bibir tipis ini, dan ia merasa bangga kala mendapati rasa manis ketika ia menyesap bibir ini. Ternyata, ia memilih orang yang tepat.

Sedangkan Baekhyun disana membulatkan kedua matanya saat dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menciumnya dengan kasar seperti ini. Namun sialnya ia tidak mampu menampar atau mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kembali karena kedua tangannya masih di cengkram dengan erat di atas kepalanya oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha untuk melepaskan ciuman ini dengan memiringkan kepalanya, tetapi Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah hanya karena rontaan kecil saja. Ia akan melanjutkan permainannya hingga ia menang.

"Mphh-"

Baekhyun terus merapat kedua bibirnya tetapi tidak bertahan lama karena Chanyeol terus saja berusaha untuk membuka bibirnya hingga akhirnya Baekhyun terpaksa membuka bibirnya dan merasakan lembutnya belaian lidah Chanyeol pada lidahnya. Baekhyun membuka bibirnya lebih lebar kala Chanyeol semakin mengeksplorasi bibirnya begitu dalam, bahkan lelehan saliva Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menuruni dagu Baekhyun melalui celah tautan panas mereka.

Baekhyun merasa sesak, dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Tidak pernah ia merasa di kuasai oleh seseorang hingga ia tidak berkutik seperti ini. Chanyeol sangat keterlaluan, bukan seperti ini yang di bayangkan olehnya. Tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di benak Baekhyun jika Chanyeol akan melakukan hal ini. Jika Chanyeol memang sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, tidak seharusnya Chanyeol menciumnya dengan kasar seperti ini. Ini hanya akan menyakiti Kyungsoo saja, dan ini juga menjatuhkan harga diri Baekhyun yang terlalu lemah menghadapi lawannya tersebut.

"Eungh! Cpkh!"

Baekhyun terus berguman disela ciumannya dengan Chanyeol bermaksud agar Chanyeol menghentikan hal ini. Tetapi yang ada, Chanyeol justru memejamkan kedua matanya dan berkonsentrasi dalam menikmati bibir manis ini.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, dan ia mulai melemahkan ciumannya. Alasannya, ia merasa tidak ada berontakan lagi dari Baekhyun. Dan ia pikir itu akan menyakiti Baekhyun jika ia terlalu lama mencengkram tangan halus itu. Bukankah ia mengatakan jika ia akan bermain dengan lembut?

"Cpkh cpkh mphh"

Seharusnya Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk segera beranjak darisana. Tetapi entah kenapa tangan dan kakinya terasa kelu tidak bertenaga sama sekali untuk sekedar berlari menjauhi Chanyeol. Chanyeol begitu mahir mengunci tubuhnya hingga tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Dan dengan terpaksa, Baekhyun menerima apa yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadapnya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan keras kala mata sipitnya melihat Chanyeol yang sedang melepaskan kancing kemejanya sendiri. Tak terasa airmata Baekhyun mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipinya. Baekhyun mulai terisak di tengah ciumannya bersama Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengetahui itu. Setelah berhasil melepaskan pakaian bagian atas tubuhnya, Chanyeol memperlembut ciumannya agar Baekhyun mulai terbawa oleh permainannya.

Jadi? Apakah Baekhyun siap menjadi lawan bermainnya?

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudh merona dengan mata sayunya. Sangat cantik dan ingin sekali Chanyeol segera memulai permainannya.

"Berhentilah mencintai Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau menyadari itu?"

Baekhyun menatap kedalam mata Chanyeol dengan raut wajah kebingungan dan gelisah.

"Kau terkejut?"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap lembut pipi gembil Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa membuatmu mencintaiku. Cukup perhatikan apa yang akan aku lakukan terhadapmu. Yakinlah jika aku mencintaimu. Jadilah lawanku dan kau harus ingat.."

"Lawanku tidak akan menjadi musuhku. Tetapi, aku menjadikan lawanku sebagai partnerku untuk bermain. Are ready to play?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan justru memejamkan kedua matanya kembali saat Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya dan melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka. Ingin sekali Baekhyun berteriak, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Karena apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Chanyeol membuatnya bingung dan ia tidak mampu memahaminya. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud Chanyeol.

Apakah benar Chanyeol mencintainya? Jadi? Apakah selama ini Chanyeol hanya mempermainkan Kyungsoo dan menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai perantara untuk mendapatkan hatinya?

Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa hatinya menghangat, walaupun perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah salah, tetapi sepertinya Chanyeol benar.

Baekhyun mulai terbawa oleh permainan lembut Chanyeol.

 _'aku membutuhkan penjelasan, aku rasa ini adalah salah'_

Deg

Baekhyun merasakan tangan Chanyeol sudah menyentuh bagian dadanya dan perlahan melepas kancing piyama yang di pakainya. Jantungnya semakin keras berdetak dan dengan bodohnya ia membiarkan Chanyeol melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya hingga Baekhyun sudah dalam keadaan telanjang bulat saat ini.

"Cpkh!"

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih dengan mengecupi leher mulus Baekhyun. Bibir Baekhyun sedikit terbuka hanya untuk sekedar bergumam kecil kala bibir dan lidah Chanyeol menyentuh bagian sensitifnya tersebut.

Pikiran Baekhyun menjadi kacau, antara senang dan sedih atas perlakuan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukan hal ini dengan lelaki yang tengah mabuk. Ia ingin sekali melakukan ini dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang 100% sadar. Tapi apa daya? Chanyeol mabuk, dan mungkin saja Chanyeol tidak bersungguh-sungguh akan perkataannya.

"Chanyeol.. jangan mempermainkan aku" lirih Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian menahan desahannya.

Chanyeol seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun. Meskipun dalam keadaan yang sedikit tidak sadar, tetapi Chanyeol masih mampu merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Baekhyun saat ini. Nampaknya, lelaki cantik ini tengah khawatir.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semua nya padamu"

Pandangan Chanyeol beralih untuk memandangi tubuh indah Baekhyun dan membelai kulit halus itu dengan lembut. Mulai dari betis Baekhyun, paha, pinggang dan berakhir pada bahu mulus Baekhyun. Kemudian ia meraih kedua tangan Baaekhyun dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

Cup

"Aku mencintaimu saat pertama kali kau bekerja di kantorku. Aku begitu tertarik padamu hingga ketika aku melihatmu berjalan dengan Kyungsoo di lobby. Awalnya aku tidak merasa khawatir sedikitpun, tetapi ketika aku bertanya pada Kyungsoo apakah dia adalah sahabatmu, dia justru mengatakan jika kau adalah kekasihnya"

Baekhyun memandang mata Chanyeol untuk mencari kebenaran disana. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang sedikit membengkak akibat ulah Chanyeol barusan.

"Dan kau tau? Aku mendekati Kyungsoo untuk mencari kebenarannya dengan menjalin hubungan bersamanya. Betapa terkejutnya aku jika kalian memang adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan untuk saat ini.."

Deg deg deg

"Aku ingin membuatmu melupakan Kyungsoo dan membuatmu mencintaiku"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan diam-diam ia melepaskan celana yang masih ia pakai guna memerawani Baekhyun. Ia tahu benar jika Baekhyun belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, Kyungsoo yang mengatakan sendiri kepadanya. Chanyeol merasa bahagia mengetahui hal itu, dan semakin membuatnya semangat untuk memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya.

Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan kejantanannya, Chanyeol mulai membuka lebar kedua paha Baekhyun dan kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam ciumannya. Mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang perawan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

 _'Sepertinya kau memang telah berhasil membuatku tertarik padamu, Chanyeol. Seorang lelaki yang aku anggap brengsek ternyata mampu menarik hatiku hingga begitu jauh'_

"Aku mencintaimu Baek arghh!"

Jlebb~

"Eunghh akh!"

Baekhyun meringis dan mencengkram kuat lengan Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Walaupun ini sedikit terdengar seperti pemaksaan, tetapi ia yakin dan mempercayakan semuanya kepada Chanyeol. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya mulai terhentak-hentak pelan karena Chanyeol sudah memulai pergerakannya dibawah sana.

Baekhyun begitu pasif, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa karena ia sedikit aneh menurutnya karena Chanyeol tengah menggagahinya. Tapi ia merasa senang karena Chanyeol melakukan ini semua dengan cinta, bukan hanya rasa nafsu saja.

"Ahh~ eunghh~ eunghh~" Baekhyun mulai mendesah seiring perasaan nikmat yang dirasakannya. Tidak pernah terbayang jika bercinta akan senikmat ini, terlebih jika melakukannya bersama Chanyeol.

Clokh clokh clokh

Chanyeol sedikit menambah kecepatan genjotannya kala ia telah menemukan satu titik milik Baekhyun disana. Terus menghujamnya berkali agar si lelaki cantik terus mendesah dengan suara merdunya. Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat paha Baekhyun dan menusuknya lebih dalam lagi. Memandangi wajah cantik Baekhyun seperti ini sungguh membangkitkan gairahnya. Amat sangat cantik dengan wajah yang mengernyit dan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa karena ia merasa menang dan mampu menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai lawan mainnya. Meskipun ia harus sedikit berjuang, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menyesalinya karena ia telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Chanh- ahh"

"Bagaimana Baek? Kau menikmatinya? Apakah aku sudah berhasil memenangi permainan ini?"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng, ia tidak ingin kalah. Entah kenapa ia bersemangat untuk menang dari 'permainan' ini.

Lalu Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol untuk kembali di lumatnya dan mengubah posisi mereka menjadi Baekhyun yang diatas. Kini bergantian Baekhyun yang mengusai permainan ini. Ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya naik turun berlawan arah dengan gerakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sempat berdesis karena dengan posisi ini, ia merasa milik Chanyeol begitu memenuhinya. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan seringaiannya.

"Sepertinya aku yang akan memenangi permainan ini, Sajangnim"

"Tidak akan aku biarkan"

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya menjadi terduduk dan ia mendudukkan Baekhyun di atas pangkuannya, masih dengan penyatuan mereka yang terus berlangsung. Posisi seperti ini membuat Baekhyun sedikit tertawa dan ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Ah, sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu sering menumbuk titik kenikmatannya hingga ia mulai merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya. Seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang begitu dahsyat.

"Ahh Chanhh akhh! Aku tidak sangguphh lagiihh akh!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kala melihat Baekhyun lebih dulu orgasme dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Dan itu membuktikan jika sudah keluar sebagai pemenang bukan?

"I'm win. Berhentilah bermain-main dan jadilah kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun"

"Hahh~ hahh~ Nehh.." jawab Baekhyun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, dan sedetik kemudian Chanyeol kembali menggenjotnya hingga Chanyeolpun menyusul orgasmenya.

Crott crott crott!

"Arghh! Aku akan memberikan hadiahku padamu. Kau harus merawatnya"

Chanyeol memenuhi lubang Baekhyun dengan spermanya. Baekhyun pun dengan senang hati menerimanya. Ini.. sungguh permainan yang menakjubkan.

"Temani aku untuk merawatnya"

Cup

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati sayang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~ THE GAMES ~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau berpikiran hal yang sama denganku, sayang?"

"Ne, aku pikir kita bisa bebas menjalin sebuah hubungan karena sahabatmu sudah berhasil menyadarkan kekasihku"

"Mulai sekarang akulah yang menjadi kekasihmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Aishh baiklah. Apa setelah itu aku akan menjadi chef terkenal?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi ada yang aku minta darimu.."

"Apa itu?"

"Mendesahlah malam ini untukku. Aku sungguh tidak tahan melihatmu harus di cium oleh dua orang seperti mereka kemarin"

"Baiklah, dan apa aku booleh meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Katakanlah"

"Puaskan aku malam dan buat aku mendesah dengan keras malam ini untukmu, Kai"

"Aku akan membuatmu meminta lagi dan lagi, Kyungsoo"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~ THE GAMES ~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya adalah permainan. Permainan yang tidak pernah kau ketahui jalan ceritanya. Kau akan berperan menjadi salah satu pemain di dalam permainanmu, dan tentu saja kau memiliki 'lawan' bermainmu. Bertarung dengan cara bekerja sama dengan lawan untuk mendapatkan hasil akhir dari permainan yang kau mainkan. Maka dari itu, kau membutuhkan seorang lawan agar kau bisa bermain. Lawan sebenarnya memiliki arti lain dari hanya sekedar musuh, tetapi arti lawan yang sesungguhnya yaitu "Teman atau partner dalam melakukan suatu permainan". Bukankah jika kau melakukan sebuah permainan, kau membutuhkan seorang partner untuk memainkan permainan tersebut?

Tentukan permainanmu, dan carilah lawan mainmu.

Tentukan akhir permainnya bersama lawanmu.

Lakukan permainanmu dengan menyenangkan.

Bukankah semua permainan itu menyenangkan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END/FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FF apaan sih nih? gaje bgt ya wkwkw

Hehehe maaf ya kalo jelek, ini special request for Moon Park. Minta dibikinin Chanyeol nyadarin Baekhyun karena dia salah jalan(?) *masa iya lubang ketemu lubang? waks :'v *digampar

Sebenernya harusnya cast Kyungsoo itu cewe, tapi karena Yuta gasuka cewe(?) maka Yuta pake Kyungsoo disini. Hahaha jadilah BaekSoo :'v

Sumpah ini FF gaje bgt dah haha ngakak sendiri bacanya(?) :v

Yaaa semoga aja pada suka yaa~

Seperti biasa ini no sequel (readers : siapa juga yang minta sequel?) wakss rapopo, Yuta sadar diri kalo FF ini jelek :'D

Dan masalah THE GAMES ini, spontan aja nemuin temanya, padahal ngaco semua itu haha

Part terakhirnya juga ngaco, tapi yoweslahh~ yang penting udah jalanin amanat yang request FF seperti ini.

Terima Kasih untuk semua yang udah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca FF abal Yuta ini ~

Gimana tanggapan kalian? Apa ada yang perlu Yuta perbaiki lagi? Dan apa cerita ini "LEH UGHA?" wakakak :v

Reviewnya yaaa~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


End file.
